


Never go shopping on Christmas Eve...

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games), Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt: " I tried to order you presents online but they’re not here and it’s fucking Christmas Eve so now I’m desperately going from store-to-store in search of something to give you” AU</p>
<p>Nancy finds her gifts for Ned haven't arrived and instead she must face the shops on Christmas eve - The one time to not go to the shops!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never go shopping on Christmas Eve...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt: I tried to order you presents online but they’re not here and it’s fucking Christmas Eve so now I’m desperately going from store-to-store in search of something to give you” AU (found here: http://festivelyhomo.tumblr.com/post/134144175887/things-are-going-terribly-christmas-aus)

Nancy groaned frustratedly. Her computer was so slow, she felt like screaming. It was five o'clock on Christmas eve, and her gifts for Ned still hadn't arrived. Her email wasn't loading at all. She slapped the side of the computer, and then got up.

“I guess I'm going to have to go to the shops.... on CHRISTMAS EVE!” Nancy shouted to no one in particular. Pulling on her coat, she hurriedly grabbed her purse, and rushed out the door. 

After spending nearly an hour trying to find a parking spot – Only to park twenty minutes away from the entrance – Nancy was finally in the shops. It was mayhem. People were everywhere, carrying large shopping bags. Small children were crying. Nancy rushed into Target – they had everything! - And found herself surrounded by people. She made her way over to the book section. Ned liked books, and one of the gifts she had ordered had been a historical novel Ned had had his eye on. The book section was nearly empty. Nancy frowned at the small selection still left behind. Mostly cookbooks, and those silly giftbooks. Sighing, she made her way to the chocolate section, and bought randomly a box of chocolates that she hoped Ned would like.

Looking at the map of the mall, Nancy found that there was bookshop on the top floor. Up three flights of escalators she went. Finally she reached the bookshop, only to find that they were closing.

“So early?” Nancy said to the young man working there. He nodded. “Honestly, we're out of most of the good stuff. And our orders didn't come in, so we're left with very little. I'll let you look around quickly though.” 

Nancy smiled gratefully as she rushed around the shop. In the end, she bought a silly book called “30 things to do now that you're 30!”, knowing Ned would think it was odd, but she was becoming increasingly desperate at this point. 

After paying, she checked her watch and found that Ned was coming over very soon. She had to get a move on.

She found her way back to the car, and battled the traffic home, swearing out loud, “I'm never going to the shops on Christmas eve. I'm going to buy everything early!” 

Finally, she arrived home, and saw Ned's car parked in the street. Nancy hurried inside, to find Ned calming cooking dinner, with Christmas music blasting. 

Nancy burst into tears. 

Ned's face crumpled at the sight. “Nancy, darling, what's wrong?”

“Your gifts didn't come. I could only find shitty crappy gifts at the shops. I wanted this Christmas to be nice, and now it's not.” 

Ned wrapped Nancy up into a hug. Softly, he wiped her tears away with his thumb. 

“Honey, every Christmas with you is the most wonderful Christmas.” 

“You mean it?” Nancy hiccuped. Ned nodded, then gently, they kissed. 

“Being with you is the best Christmas gift I could ask for, honestly.” 

For the rest of the evening, Nancy smiled happily, and the next day, Ned merrily opened his gifts, thanking Nancy profusely. He ate all the chocolates and even read out loud from his book.


End file.
